


Dreamnotfound//dnf oneshots

by Jellibeans104



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellibeans104/pseuds/Jellibeans104
Summary: A lot of different dreamnotfound oneshots at your request I’ll start off with some at first then I’ll work off of you guys. WARNING THIS BOOK WILL CONTAIN SMUT IF REQUESTED This is my first book and first time using ao3 so please be patient. Also if this gets out to the cc’s I will delete this book and if at any point it makes them uncomfortable I will delete it. Also I am shipping their online personas not irl.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 379





	1. Sick

George stumbled out of bed threatening to fall over. There was a slight pit in his stomach that he couldn’t figure out until he was hunched over the toilet throwing up last nights dinner. 

“Ughh” George groaned as he stood up wobbly legs in all. He decided to go get some medicine Advil or something because now there was a pulsing pain at the back of his head. 

He stumbled his way down the stairs almost tripping on some of them. He felt so dizzy and was likely to throw up again. He flung open the cabinet to find where Clay had put the Advil. George three stuff around desperately trying to find the medicine to relieve the throbbing pain that was now traveling to the bottom of his neck. 

Despite the search efforts George was found with nothing but the need to throw up again. George didn’t want to disturb Clay with his issues. Even though they were dating for almost a full year now George thought he was a inconvenience to the man. And with that George stumbled back up the stairs gripping the railing for dear life. 

Once he was back upstairs the pit in his stomach grew again and he was hunched over the toilet throwing up whatever was left. Small tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he couldn’t catch his breath. Usually Clay would rub his back in small circular motions to calm the older man. 

George never told Clay when he was sick because George thought Clay would get annoyed with him and it would cause a huge fight. However this has never happened before it was just George’s insecurities from his past relationship he couldn’t seem to get over. Clay knew this and was trying to help the smaller man by any means necessary, but to no avail. 

George, heavy footed, laid in the shared bed with Clay snoring softly. Pale face sweaty head and all, George admired the younger. He laid his head down to the mattress and shoved a pillow over his head trying to clear the worsening headache. 

Clay woke up to the beeping alarm set for 8:30. He groaned turning over to hit the snooze button missing the clock five times before making the noise stop. He found George sleeping not so peacefully beside him. 

Clay giggled at the sight of his boyfriend. Messy hair sticking out of all sides and a pillow smashed into his face. But he abruptly stopped once he noticed something. The part of George’s face that wasn’t confined to the pillow was pale and the closer Clay got to the smaller the more abnormal heat radiated from him. Clay pushed it off as the lighting and George was just warmer than usual. 

George started to stir awake once the radiating heat that was Clay had left. The mattress lifted up doing so. The first thing he noticed was the pain in his head somehow got worse and the need to throw up had become increasingly relevant. George pushed the pillow off his head with a slight thud and went to the bathroom for the third time this morning. 

Clay heard the floor boards above him creak and he assumed George was finally up. He expected him to be trotting down the stairs any time now but to no avail. He herd a thump in the bathroom and got increasingly worried, so he set up the stairs. 

George had gotten to the bathroom and leaned on the doorframe for support trying to regain his balance for a moment before eventually falling to the bathroom floor. George stated to dry heave as tears pricked his eyes again. However this time the tears flowed down as his stomach emptied. He tried to catch his breath but could not seem to. He went back and forth from throwing up and trying to catch his breath. He was so focused on this he didn’t seem to notice Clay at the door. 

Clay called out George’s name as he entered the hallway. He wasn’t met with an answer instead he was met with the muffled sounds of George gasping for breath. Clay rushed to the bathroom only to be met with a pale sweaty George on the ground hunched over the toilet. Immediately, Clay crouched down to George’s level rubbing his back in a circular motion asking if he was okay. The answer was obvious but he asked anyway. 

As soon as George felt Clays hand on his back he wanted to cry harder. He didn’t want Clay to find him like this he didn’t want Clay to be burdened with his sickness. Tears uncontrollably fell out of George’s eyes 

“Hey hey, You’re okay George” George herd Clays voice whisper from behind him. 

Clay continued his rhythmic pattern on George’s back until he stopped vomiting. George turned away in shame and tried to stand up only to fall back down. 

“Clay” his voice rasped.

“Yeah?” 

“I can’t get up,” he stated.

“Here,” Clay positioned himself in front of George, picked up his thighs and then the rest of George. He was quite light so Clay picked him up easily and George went limp. 

Clay softly pushed George on their bed. Unknown to Clay, George was still crying and clinging on to the rim or Clay’s shirt. 

“I-I am s-so sorry,” George muttered through his sobs. 

“Why? You have nothing to be sorry for,” Clay answered sitting down on their bed to wrap his arms around the shaking frame of the boy right next to him. 

However Clay didn’t get an answer instead he got a bigger sob and tighter hug from the smaller man. They stayed like this for a while until George finally fell asleep. Clay sighed placing George on a pillow carefully and went up to clean the bathroom and George as well. Through closed lids George complied when Clay pulled his shirt off to slip on that wasn’t drenched with sweat. He also helped George brush his teeth and get the rest of the vomit off.

Once he was finished he set out to get some stuff for George from the kitchen only to find no medicine and all of the cabinets open. Then it clicked and Clay felt terrible. 

Clay wrote a small note and placed it next to the bed in case George woke up and headed to the store to pick up a few things. 

George stirred awake and started to panic when Clay was no where to be found but he saw a small note on the bed and read it. 

“I’ll be back soon went to go get some medicine. Love you <3” 

He smiled weakly and drifted back to sleep.

Clay returned with saltine crackers Gatorade and Advil and trotted back upstairs to find George. George was weakly trembling and coughing lightly. Clay placed a hand on George’s head and pulled away quickly because his head burnt to touch. This was worse than Clay expected . George peered at Clay smiling weakly.

“Hey love” His voice cracked.

“Hey Georgie” Clay smiled sympathetically as he handed George some water and medicine. George took it gratefully. 

Clay opened his arms for the smaller to lay inside of. “Why didn’t you wake me up?” He questioned kissing the top of George’s head as the smaller clung on to him

“I didn’t want to burden you,” he stated as a matter of fact muffled by the cloth of Clays shirt. 

“Oh Georgie you never burden me I love you so much and want to make you feel better in anyway possible” he tilted George’s head up and leaned in to softly press a kiss on his lips. George placed a hand on the side of Clays cheek and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Their mouths moved slowly and passionately and Clay moved George closer to him. 

Clay pulled away and smiled as George spoke “I love you so much.” And rested his head on Clay’s chest. They laid down and both fell asleep.


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas time and the dream team shows up in Florida to celebrate. George sees Clay for the first time and all the feelings he once had start to rise up again.

George woke up to a ping on his phone. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes only for it not to work. He tapped to see what awoke him at this ungodly hour of the night only to remember that he has a flight to Florida.... to see Clay. Suddenly, with much enthusiasm, he got ready. He pulled over a navy blue sweatshirt over his T-shirt and settled for some regular skinny jeans. Once ready he called an Uber. 

George stared at the back sky twinkling with white dots, and started to think. Of course he had feelings for Clay he’d accepted that months ago. He had successfully pushed them down further and further because he knew Clay wouldn’t feel the same. He knew he couldn’t keep the feelings down forever, which is what scared him the most. Spending Christmas and New Years with Clay is not going to help. He sighed and continued to stare at the sky now forming a bright orange.

Once at the airport George took his things and boarded the plane. The flight went pretty smoothly and showed up at Florida around 3. He grabbed his things and went to find the man whom he loved but he wasn’t allowing himself to admit that much yet

Clay woke up at his regular time (one in the afternoon) stretching carefully. This was the day he could see George. Clay wore a bright smile at the thought. Clay got up and rummaged around in his closet to find something George could see easily he pulled out a dark blue shirt and some back skinny jeans. This whole process took him about an hour and he set out to the airport. 

George was at baggage drop off and a ping came from his phone 

CLAY: I’m at baggage where are you?

George’s heart fluttered as he turned around catching the eye of a six foot dirty blond with piss yellow eyes. However George could not stop looking at him. This man was beautiful. The man kept the eye contact with George making him blush, but they never unlocked eyes. The man broke eye contact to type something in his phone only for George’s phone to buzz moments later. 

CLAY: Can’t keep your eyes off me can you ;)

George sat wide eye as the man started to walk forward. It instantly clicked and George dropped his luggage to run up to Clay and hug him. 

Clay smirked to himself after sending that message. The eye contact they made for minutes made Clay sit and admire the older’s features like how gorgeous George looked in navy and how beautiful his eyes were that glowed orange ever so slightly. Clay approached the older only for the older to drop all of his things to sprint to Clay. 

They took part in a long hug where first George clung to Clays T-shirt around the neck and second, once done with initial shock, Clay wrapped his arms around the smaller picking him up ever so slightly. Clay herd George giggle underneath him. Almost dying right then and there Clay asked, “What’s so funny?”

George giggled again, “What do you mean I’m happy! We finally get to see each other” George smiled tilting his head up at Clay. Now his turn to blush. 

“Awe Georgie love me that much?” Clay smirked admiring the shorter’s features once again. 

“Shut up” George smiled slightly hitting Clays chest instantly snuggling closer to it. 

“You know you love me,” Clay leaned down and purred closer to George’s ear making the smaller shiver in response.

“Shut up,” his voice shook in an almost inaudible whisper. Clays lips were touching his ear and George could feel the smirk on it. Heat ran up to his cheeks and there was a warm ball in his stomach. Butterflies erupted from everywhere Clay touched especially the small bit of George’s skin that was exposed when his sweatshirt rode up. It was occupied by Clays hand rubbing small circles. Eventually both hands made their way around Georges soft porcelain skin riding the sweatshirt further up around his waist. Clays had traced small lines and circles up and down George’s spine. Oh how flustered beyond belief George was. 

Clay pulled away satisfied with making the smaller blush a bright pink. He instantly missed the feeling of George’s soft milky skin. He would have gone back but he didn’t in fear of making things awkward. 

George’s mind went fuzzy and basically short circuited after what had just happened. A million things came in and out of his mind yet his mind was completely blank. George was pulled out of his trance when he felt Clays hand pull on his own leading him to Clay’s car. 

Clay almost laughed at how shocked George was in that moment. One thing in Clays life that made him happy was messing with George. He didn’t know why but it made him feel warm. Little did he know George felt the same way. Clay grabbed George’s luggage and hand and lead George to Clays car. 

The pair had messed around on the car ride back and stopped to get food. Then the pair traveled to the meeting spot where Nick and Bad (I’m using his online name because it’s easier sue me) were. Once again the car was packed with the four bantering and yelling. 

It was about 6 when they all arrived at Clays apartment. 

“Okay,” Clay started, “I have one couch and one guest room so one of you has to sleep in my room.” 

“Not it,” Nick and Bad said in sync then burst out into laughter. 

“Okay whatever it’s your guys’ loss,” George smirked then winked at Clay who sat there dumbfounded. This only made Nick laugh harder. 

“Okay then,” Clay wheezed, “Follow me George, you two can fight over the bed and the couch.” 

George grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs blushing at how bold he was back there. 

“Okay,” Clay started, “You can sleep on the floor or in my bed. I’d chose my bed if I were you.” He giggled

“Fine,” George blushed, “but I get the right side.” 

“Whatever you’re weird,” Clay stated feeling a wack at the top of his head, “What the fuck George?” He smiled.

“That’s for calling me weird,” he stated simply going back to unpacking. 

•••••••••

The four played games, watched movies and ate pizza until 9 o’clock because George was extremely jet lagged and could barely keep his eyes open. Both Clay and George turned in for the night. 

“So, tired,” George breathed out taking his shirt off not even noticing the fact Clay was behind him. Well he knew just didn’t care. He slipped on pajama pants, flopped on the bed and wiggled himself under the covers. 

Clay admired from a far of what his best friend looked like without a shirt. It was very attractive and made Clay feel weird and fuzzy. 

“Are you just going to sit there or are you coming to bed,” George called out snapping clay out of his trance. Clay then decided to get ready without thought. He also slipped off his shirt and then put basketball shorts on. He flopped on the left side of the bed and pulled the covers over. George was already snoring peacefully, but once Clay got on the bed George shuffled closer to him. What surprised Clay is that George snuggled his head on Clays bare chest and draped his arm around Clays waist playing with the rim of Clays basketball shorts. 

Clay decided to go one step further and turn to his side pulling George closer. Clay rested his hand at the small of George’s back pulling his shirt up slightly. George rested his head into the crook of Clays neck and fell into a deeper sleep. Clay also soon fell asleep rubbing is hands around the smaller’s back. 

•••••••

George fluttered his eyes open only to be met with Clays smooth skin resting below his face. The second thing he took notice of was the two hands resting up his shirt. The third thing was their legs had twisted together under the covers. The final thing he took notice of was how nice it felt to be held by Clay and how safe he felt. Their bodies had fit together like puzzle pieces. George didn’t want to get up so he somehow managed to snuggle closer to Clay and his warmth. 

Clay began to stir awake and took notice of the same things George had. He could feel the older awake beneath him. 

“How’d you sleep Georgie?” He asked right next to George’s ear. Making George shiver once again. 

“Really good,” he smiled unconsciously playing with the rim of Clays pants once again, “how about you?” 

“The best I’ve slept in a while,” he whispered next to George’s ear again. 

The pair got up reluctantly and headed down the stairs to be met with Nick and Bad in the kitchen. 

“God you guys really took forever to.....” Nick paused, “HAHAHA GOT YOU GUYS!” He pointed to the mistletoe above the pair in the doorway and died laughing. 

“KISS KISS KISS!” Bad chanted going along with what Nick had started. 

George looked up at Clay who was smiling nervously, which doesn’t happen often. Clay leaned in almost close enough for their lips to touch. 

“You want to do this George?” He whispered. George closed the gap immediately not thinking. He brushed his lips against Clays. And as soon as he started he couldn’t stop. Clays lips were like a drug. They were soft and sweet. Clay tilted his head deepening the kiss as butterflies erupted from both of the pairs stomachs. Clay almost went a step further but realized that both bad and Nick were in the room. 

“Ahem,” Nick ‘coughed’ as the pair stopped, “that was interesting,” he said turning around with Bad. 

Everyone but George and Clay acted like it never happened. It somehow didn’t get weird though everyone just went on with their day.

••••••••

George went up to bed as Clay soon followed. Once they got into their room a thick silence was very apparent. 

“I-,” George sighed, “I’m sorry,” 

Clay stood shocked wondering what the older was sorry for as he had done nothing wrong. He stepped closer to the smaller as he kept his head down. Clay gently lifted it up so their eyes could meet. They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. Clay looked down at George’s lips and then back at his eyes. The kiss they had shared felt so right and Clay wanted it to happen again. Without thought Clay leaned down pressing his lips down softly, connecting their lips doing so. George immediately kissed back but this time harder pressing their bodies closer together. Clay decided to go further and licked George’s lips asking for entrance which George happily gave. Clay explored George’s mouth. Clay pushed his body forward pushing George’s body on the wall. George short circuited again but this time he felt at peace. Clay bit down on George’s lip. Involuntary George’s mouth emitted a sound. Clay didn’t mind though and continued. The pair made out for a while when clay pulled away.

“Holy shit,” he panted while smiling. He rested his forehead on George’s and they smiled together. 

One emotion was felt that night and it was happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the chapter and thank you so much for the 8 kudos on the last chapter as well as the hits!!! This isn’t a request but I’ll probably keep doing this until people start to request. I’m also trying to do daily uploads. Have a nice day everyone! Let me know if you want a part 2!


	3. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 2 years Clay decides to propose to George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Near the end of the chapter there is mentions of smut. Let me know if you want that scene in more detail

Clay warily woke up to the sun brightly shining on his face. Even though it was winter the sun still chose to be annoying. He smiled to himself and clung to the smaller next to him. George let out tiny gusts of air on Clays chest as he snuggled closer to Clays warmth. Clay smiled softly again thinking to himself that George was the one he was going to get married to. Clay had the ring and everything planned out for today because it was their two year anniversary. 

George wrapped his arms tighter around the taller as their legs intertwined perfectly together. As George started to wake up he began to trace small circles on the center of Clays chest. This is the man George was going to marry. He had the ring and everything he was just waiting for today to do it. To propose. George looked up and smiled at Clay whom had already been looking down at the smaller. George never got used to how beautiful Clay was in every way. His fluffy hair, his piss yellow eyes that George knew were the most beautiful green color and how handsome Clay looked when the morning sun stroked his face. George could go on and on but Clay interrupted his train of thought, 

“Good morning handsome,” he whispered lightly smiling eagerly at George. George was so in love with this man in every way possible. 

“Good morning to yourself?’ He giggled in question. Bantering with Clay always felt so surreal and never wanted to stop doing it. Instead of replying Clay placed a small kiss on George’s temple and continued to look down at him. Clay was mesmerized by the true beauty of the smaller. 

“Happy two years,” Clay smile widened beaming with one single emotion. Pure happiness. George stared deeply into Clays eyes and giggled getting closer and pressing his lips on Clay, tilting his head up. The kiss was slow and passionate. The pair smiling into each other never wanting the moment to end until Clays phone buzzed. 

“What the hell,” Clay sighed reluctantly pulling away from the kiss to check his phone. It was a text from Nick 

NICK: Happy two years to you two idiots. I’m glad to see you two happy :) 

Clay smiled and responded. 

CLAY: Thanks Nick 

Simple but effective plus he wanted to resume where the two were beforehand. 

“Now where were we?” He smiled kissing the other slowly lifting George up, placing the smaller on Clays lap, so they could easily continue. George giggled placing his hands around clays neck pulling himself closer. The pair moved in sync until the alarm they had set stopped them. 

“Jesus Christ,” George whined getting off Clays lap to turn it off.

“Don’t worry Georgie there will be plenty of this to do later,” Clay smiled, getting up from the bed. George huffed. 

“Can’t we just stay here for five more minutes?” He pleaded. 

“George,” Clay paused looking at the smaller who now was sitting on the bed alone, “The offer is very enticing, but A: we’d get nothing done and B: we have things to do today,” Clay stated offering George a smile. George looked away still peeved at the things that had interrupted their moment. 

“Fine,” he stated simply walking past Clay, “I’m going to make breakfast so go get ready,” he turned around and offered Clay a smile. Clay nodded vigorously and got ready as fast as possible. George giggled at the antics of his boyfriend.  
•••••

George was humming to music that was on the radio swaying slightly making eggs and toast when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist Clay humming along with him. George set the skillet aside and turned to Clay, whose hair was visibly wet. George wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck and pressed there foreheads together. Clays arm dropped down to hold George’s hips while the other took George’s hand as they continued to sway.

|to make those rainbows in my mind

When I think of you sometimes

And I want to spend some time with you

Just the two of us

We can make it if we try

Just the two of us|

They swayed to the music both smiling softly at one another. Clay giggled slightly twirling George as they danced slowly in their shared kitchen. 

Once the song was finished they sat down and ate their breakfast, and George finally decided to get ready.  
•••••

The two pulled on coats and scarves and mittens. Before heading out the door the two interlocked hands. 

They decided to visit some of their favorite places in England. Most of them were places that were sentimental to the pair like where they first kissed and where their first date was stuff like that. They wondered around the entire day. 

For dinner the pair had gone to their first date location. They laughed uncontrollably thinking about how awkward it was. 

This brings them to their final destination where both of them had prepared to propose. It was a small lake now covered with a thin sheet of ice and snow. This lake was where Clay had finally asked George to be his boyfriend two years ago to this day. 

George let go of Clays hand facing his back to the taller man. He tried to compose himself fiddling with the box in his coat pocket. He stared in wonder at the night sky. Sighing to himself he turned around ready to propose.

This was the moment that Clay had waited for. George had turned around not being able to see Clay. Clay dropped to one knee pulling out the ring box. The ring inside was perfect for George. It was sliver with blue gems incrusted in the band. It surrounded the blue diamond in the middle that was held up with heart shaped prongs.

George turned around completely taken aback. Clay wore a sheepish grin and was as red as a tomato and was on one knee holding a box. 

“George,” Clay started beaming, “I have loved you since day one,” he inhaled trying to compose himself, “You make me incredibly happy and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” tears streamed freely down his face, and snow started to fall, “George I can’t imagine living without you. You are my savior my prince my everything. These two years have made me happier than I have ever been. Will you marry me?” Clay sniffled beaming.

George brought his hands up to his face and was crying uncontrollably. Once Clay had finished his speech George fell on his knees as well in front of Clay. And brought out his box. The ring was similar to the one Clay had bought except it was in green. 

Clay stood there in shocked and grabbed George’s hand. 

“Of course I’ll marry you idiot,” he smiled trying to wipe away the tears that streamed down his face, “As long as you marry me as well,” he giggled opening the box. 

Clay brought both of his hands to George’s cheeks and kissed him. They both giggled as they pulled away. George placed his ring on Clays hand and Clay did the same. They resumed to their earlier position as started to kiss each other again. Both smiled through the kiss.

Clay was the first to pull away, “We should continue this at home I’m freezing,” he wheezed lightly.

“If you insist,” George smiled. 

They basically ran to their apartment. Once in the apartment they slipped off their shoes and coats and decided to announce to everyone that they were going to get married. 

George snapped a picture of him kissing Clay on the cheek and his hand cupping the younger’s chin. Clay smiled brightly and placed his hand on George’s making sure both rings were visible. 

They kept their relationship pretty private and didn’t even announce they were dating to the fans. They had hinted at it for a year but never outright said anything. Clay had also never done a face reveal but now was the time he thought he needed to do both. Clay and George were ready for this next step to take with each other. 

The pair tweeted the picture out at the same time. 

George’s caption was- @dreamwastaken great minds do think alike <3 these two years have been great I love you more than you’ll ever know 

Clays caption was- @georgenotfound I guess we have to spend the rest of our lives together now. I’m looking forward to every part of it. 

They both shut down there phones because they knew the internet would go insane and they wanted a moment to themselves. 

Clay looked over at George and kissed him slowly. However George wanted more so he straddled Clay, two legs on either side of him, and kissed him deeper. Clay took notice of this and bit the bottom of George’s lip asking for entrance. George happily complied and let Clay slip his tongue in. Clay switched their positions so now he was on top of George pinning him to the couch. A warm feeling made it’s way up George’s chest then erupted in butterflies. This is something George could never get used to. 

Clays hand traveled up and under George’s shirt. George squirming at the coldness of Clays hand. George kissed with more want pleading for Clay to take off his shirt. 

“Let’s move this upstairs Georgie,” he purred right next to George’s ear biting it softly. Clay knew this would get George riled up and George lustfully nodded.  
•••••

Clay woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped securely around George’s waist, and Clays head buried in the crook of George’s neck. He kissed the smaller’s neck softly not wanting to wake up the sleeping man. 

“Good morning Clay,” George whispered. Clay only hummed in response. George smiled to himself, “I love you so much,” 

“I love you too George”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! Pog!! 500 hits as well as 26 kudos thank you so much! Anyways please leave suggestions down below and I hope you liked the chapter.


	4. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George was in love with his best friend Clay but Clay already loved his girlfriend. Based on the song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you are reading this I started a new book called “The Missing Part of Me,” it’s a DNF college AU and chapter one is already up I’d you all want to read it. Also this chapter has some angst that include a panic attack. I am in no way romanticizing panic attacks and anxiety. As someone who also suffers from anxiety I’m saying it’s not a pleasant experience.

George finally accepted the fact that he was in love with his best friend. It wasn’t easy by any means but he did and it was to late. Clay had found a girlfriend. She was beautiful kind and smart the whole package, but George hated her for obvious reasons. He felt bad because she was an angel and treated Clay, from what he knows of, very well. 

George slammed his locker shut irritated by his constant thinking. All he wanted was to stop, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He wanted so badly to fall out of love with his best friend, but he couldn’t because deep deep down nothing could ever keep him away from Clay.

He felt his eyes prick with tears. It was lunchtime and he knew Clay would be looking for him. “No he isn’t going to look for you he doesn’t even like you. You’re annoying and needy who could ever love someone like that,” a voice cried from deep inside of him. With that George busted through the door (TW// Panic Attack)

George started to shake uncontrollably as he slid down the bathroom walls. All he wanted was for the voices to stop. Before he knew it hot tears clung to the side of his cheeks and dripped onto the floor. He brought his legs up to his face and buried his head into his knees still shaking heavily. George let out a somewhat loud whimper as his face contorted into pain. All of the emotions that he had pent up were overflowing. He clung to Clays former sweatshirt staining it with tears.

~Flashback~

“Fuck you asshole I’m perfectly fine,” George stated simply. Clay wheezed lightly shoving George back. 

“No your not,” Clay giggled, “for the love of god George please take my sweatshirt I don’t want you to freeze to death,” the pair had been walking around town and lost track of time. George didn’t bring a coat and it was now very cold. George, being the brat he is, didn’t want to take the coat, but now he shivered uncontrollably.

“Fine,” he stated reluctantly taking the coat. Warmth came over his body as he slipped the sweatshirt over his head. Now he was basically swimming in it to which Clay wheezed hard.   
~~~~  
Clay had walked George to his house and just as he was about to go inside George remembered,

“Oh shit, here is your sweatshirt back,” George said trying to pull the sweatshirt off. Before Clay stopped him,

“Keep it,” he paused smiling softly, “it looks better in you anyway.” And with that the taller man walked off leaving George with a warm pit in his stomach.

~End of Flashback~

His mind started to swirl and his eyes became dark as he cried harder at the memory. Things were so simple back then. He clung tighter to the fabric shaking profusely, not noticing the door open. 

Clay looked around for his shorter friend. They usually met up to go to lunch but George was no where to be seen. 

“Babe let’s go to lunch,” Heather, Clays girlfriend, tugged at his arm.

“Go without me I need to check on something,” Clay stated getting a little irritated.

“Ugh you never spend time with me anymore. You need to stop hanging around with that stupid Brit so much,” she muttered.

“Excuse me?” Clay whipped around face red with anger.

“Nothing,” she rolled her eyes and walked away. 

This irritated Clay beyond belief. She was such an angel when they first started to date but around the one month mark it started change. On the outside the pair looked like a perfect couple and very happy, but behind closed doors she treated him awfully. Clay was just about done with her. He stomped off to find his friend who was missing.

Clay immediately thought the worst. He knew his friend had panic attacks and he has helped him several times. He also knew where George would go if said panic attack was happening. He rushed through the doors and herd soft whimpers coming from behind the stalls. 

Clays heart broke as he turned the corner. George was in the worst state he’s ever seen him in. Clay kneeled down to George’s level and buried him in a hug. He rubbed the others back in small rhythmic circles. After much trial and error Clay figured out that this helped his friend the most. After a few moments George wrapped his hands around Clay and continued to cry into his friend’s shoulder. 

“George, honey look at me,” Clay said softly after the shaking had went down. George loved it when Clay used that pet name. By now George’s erratic breathing calmed and he was not shaking anymore. However tears still flowed freely down his red stained face. 

George pulled back and looked up eyes glistening with tears and red with irritation. Clay smiled sadly as he rested his hand on George’s cheek wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. 

“What’s wrong?” Clay questioned. George’s eyes widened needing to cover really fast. 

“I-um,” he stammered voice horse from crying, “School is just really stressful,” George smiled weakly he was a terrible liar. 

“George do I look stupid?” Clay started, “obviously it’s something else,”

“I just don’t want to talk about it right now,” George replied sniffling. Clay sighed in defeat not wanting to push the other. He pulled George into another hug just wanting to show the smaller that someone loved him. 

After a while the bell rang and they were still in the same position except now small snores escaped the brunettes mouth. 

“Georgie,” Clay lightly shook his friend, George slightly opening his eyes, “Let’s get out of here,” George nodded slipping off his friends lap. Clay got up offering a hand, which George gladly took. They escaped the building through the back door and headed towards Clays car. (Don’t skip school kids) 

The heaviness George felt in his heart melted away as the pair made their way to Clays house to play video games. Clay took this time to notice how beautiful George was when he was happy. He noticed how his eyes would crinkle at the corners and how big his smile was. Oh god the smile was so contagious to Clay, and never failed to give him small butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach. He loved how perfect his hair fit his face and how beautiful his eyes were especially when the light hit them. Clay never observed Heather like this. Sure she was pretty but she had nothing on George. Clays eyes widened and his character died when the thought came to pass.

He never liked Heather. It’s always been George. He has always tried to escape it but Clay was in love with George. 

“You okay Clay?” George questioned as Clay stared blankly at the “You Died” screen. Clay snapped his head to George,

“Stay here I have to do something real quick,” Clay muttered as he got up and left. 

Unlike George Clay was very upfront with his feelings so he needed to tell George because he knew if he didn’t he would regret it. 

“Hey Heather,” Clay started, but was soon interrupted.

“I can’t talk right now,” her voice frantic and was panting, “who’s that?” a male voice said faintly. Clay stood there shocked hearing the other voice on the line. She was cheating on him.

“Okay I was going to be nice about this but since you are cheating on be I guess I’ll be blunt,” Clay sneered, “I’m breaking up with you. Goodbye Heather,” he finished bitterly hanging up the phone.

He came back with a wide smile on his face ready to shoe George how he felt.

“What’s go you so happy?” George cocked his eyebrow grinning slightly 

“I broke up with Heather,” Clay replied absent minded eagerly looking at George.

“Oh,” George’s eyes widened as he tried to keep his smile from beaming to much, “Are you okay?” He asked

“I’m better than okay George,” Clay said staring deeply into George’s eyes as he leaned in very close to George’s face. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” George stuttered just above a whisper. 

“I’ve just now realized that I love someone else and it just took me forever to see it,” he stated. The flicker of happiness for George was gone. Of course there was someone else. George looked down sadly fiddling with his fingers.

“Oh,” he paused, “Who is it?” Trying to refrain from crying again. Clay leaned in closer putting his hands on either side of George. 

“Well he is very pretty...”

“He?”

“Yes he shut up,” Clay smiled dumbly. He tilted Georges head up with his finger forcing the other to stare at him in the eye. He started again, “He has the most beautiful hair. His eyes glow such a beautiful orange when the sun hits them. His smile. Oh my god his smile. It lights up the entire room and I swear every time I see it I smile as well. He’s my best friend.”

With that Clay leaned in just enough for their lips to brush. George leaned in the rest of the way placing both of his hands on either side of Clays face. Their lips moved in sync both smiling more than they thought possible into the kiss. 

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Clay breathed out looking at his friend who wore the biggest smile Clay had ever seen. 

“Better late than never,” George smiled pulling in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap... thank you guys so much for the almost 1500 hits. It’s really surreal when I started this book I thought only a couple of people would read it. Anyways hoped you liked the angst chapter. It was getting to fluffy.


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s nightmares keep him awake at the most ungodly hours of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little short because I posted a chapter to my other story. Also thank you all so much for the support!! TW// mild panic attack nightmares and mentions of past abuse and rape (nothing explicit)

George nodded off and was transported to his headspace.  
~~~  
“You stupid f***** get back here,” George’s dad screamed as George was backed into the corner. 

“Please stop,” he whimpered shielding his eyes. 

“No son of mine fucks men,” he spat bitterly, “You don’t deserve anything,” his dad kicked him. George only whimpered in response, “Look at me when I speak to you,” he tilted George’s head up. A harsh slap stung the others cheek.   
~~~  
The memory faded as George tried to wake up only being held down by another.   
~~~  
“You’re going to pay for what you did, disobeying me like that,” George’s partner clicked his tongue as he slipped his pants down. George’s eyes widened as he knew what was to come. 

“Jack please I don’t want to.” George cried out already feeling the dirt and shame from his past abuses bubbling to the surface. He never wanted to. Even the first time, he lost his virginity to this man and he could never get it back. Tears brimmed the corners of his eyes. He could run but Jack would catch him easily, and if he didn’t comply... he didn’t want to think of what would happen.

“That’s too bad I never gave you permission to talk to other men.” He smiled seductively, “I love you and you’re mine and only mine,” he growled shoving the smaller down on the bed.

“Please Jack,” he cried as he felt the other start to undress him.   
•••••  
“You did so good whore,” Jack whispered in his ear leaving the room. George felt used and his back hurt so bad. Now there were no more tears left to cry.  
~~~

George flew up tears staining his cheeks as he let out a muffled whimper. His hands cupped his mouth trying to muffle the sounds so he didn’t wake Clay up. His body began to tremble as the world started to swirl around him. He brought his legs close to his chest and started to shake more. He cried harder whimpering Clays name wanting him to wake up. However George never abruptly reached out to wake Clay up because George a: physically couldn’t and b: didn’t want to burden the other with his own problems.

Clay had fallen asleep that night kissing George on the forehead before lightly pressing the other to his stomach. Clay wanted the other to feel as much love as possible and he was quite aware of the others past. It broke Clays heart more than anything. He sighed to himself reaching over to the lamp to turn it off before leaning down pressing George further into him. He could already feel the others soft snores before nodding off as well. 

Clay stirred awake and didn’t feel George beside him. Clay propped himself up on his elbows before observing the dimly lit room. That’s when he became painfully aware of the soft whimpers coming from the man next to him. George was shaking probably worse than Clay had ever seen him. 

Immediately Clay had leaned over to George. He softly approached the smaller to not scare him and gently tapped on his arm. Three times to be exact. This was a mechanism Clay had come up with to reel George down and anchor him when he had an episode. It was Clays way of showing George he was there. Then on George’s time, when he was ready, would move into Clay. 

George’s head shot up when the taps came on his arm. Clay was here he was awake. George unraveled himself from his own grasp and shuffled over to Clay. George only clung to the fabric more as more tears streamed freely down his face. 

Clay solemnly accepted George into his embrace, wrapping arms slowly around the individual. He leaned down into George’s neck right next to his ear and whispered sweet nothings attempting to calm the other down. Clay rubbed small rhythmic circles on the others back.

“I had another n-nightmare,” the older rasped once trying to compose himself. 

“I know baby, you’re okay I’m here now,” Clay said kissing the others neck softly. He made his way up behind the other’s ear and finally to his lips. Clay kissed him softly, pulling away to meet George in the eyes

George had stopped being brought back down to earth. Thank god Clay was there because it wouldn’t have turned out good if he wasn’t.

“I love you so much,” he smiled softly leaning closer into Clay. 

“I love you too,” he smiled getting an idea, “how about we go make some tea?” He asked. George lazily nodded wrapping his legs around the others waist and tightening his grip on the others neck. 

Clay giggled as he picked George up carrying him to the kitchen.


	6. Speak now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of angst and depression so please don’t read if that triggers you. 
> 
> “Congratulations Clay I’m so happy for you,” George choked out trying to suppress a waterfall from flowing from his eyes.
> 
> “Thank you George,” the blonde exclaimed, the smile evident in his voice, “I’m so happy she said yes, I love her...”
> 
> “I- I have t-to go,” the brunettes voice cracked as he hung up the call not even waiting for a response. Hot tears freely emerged from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoooo haven’t updated in a hot minute 
> 
> This is a copy and paste of one of my one shot books so for content I’m putting it in here. The support on this and my other books has been amazing. I love you guys so much!!

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut and his heart stopped. His eyes widened and threatened to gloss over. A gaping pit arose in his stomach as he bit his inner cheek.

“Congratulations Clay I’m so happy for you,” George choked out trying to suppress a waterfall from flowing from his eyes.

“Thank you George,” the blonde exclaimed, the smile evident in his voice, “I’m so happy she said yes, I love her...”

“I- I have t-to go,” the brunettes voice cracked as he hung up the call not even waiting for a response. Hot tears freely emerged from his eyes. The man shook, desperately trying to grasp the fabric of his sleeves for support as he curled up. A loud cry made its way up his gravelly throat. His eyes were thoroughly glossed over and he brought his knees up onto his chair. The brunette shook violently as he shoved his head further into his knees. Another cry of agony fell from his mouth. He was too late. He loved the blonde and he has for years.

George stared numbly at the discord photo. Why him? He didn’t want to feel this way towards his best friend. All he wanted was to not hurt anymore. The worst part is he couldn’t even be mad. It was Clays life after all and he was the happiest George has seen him. Jessica, Clays fiancé, was super friendly and seemed to be the whole package. She was witty, sassy, funny, brown hair with brown eyes and British. If you put her and George together they might look like siblings. The pair got along very well when they met each other.

George hated it. He hated that he wasn’t Jessica. He hated that he couldn’t be with Clay, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t bring himself to be angry with her. None of this was her fault, after all it was George’s fault and his stupid feelings. At least that’s what the brit was thinking

George face was wet and slick with hot tears, he grimaced when he gazed to the photo of him and Clay on his desk.  
•••••

After what felt like hours and many notifications later the brunette finally unwrapped himself. His cheeks were puffy and his eyes were red burning.

George gazed at his dark phone, thinking of whether or not he should pick it up. Curiously got the better of him as he slid it open, hissing as the bright blue light flooded his sensitive eyes.

2 missed calls from: Clay <3  
5 unread text messages from: Clay <3

1 missed call from: Snapitus Napitus   
2 unread text messages from: Snapitus Napitus

George sighed as he opened Nicks messages first.  
~~~  
Dude call me back

(3 hours ago)

I know you’re spiraling please dude

(1 hour ago)  
~~~

George let out a shaky breath as he hit the call button.

“Hello?” Nicks voice rang from the other end. George flinched at the softness of his tone. Nick was never soft or considerate unless it was serious.

“Hi,” George replied simply, his voice coarse and cracked.

“I texted you hours ago and you didn’t pick up. You were worrying me, I thought you would do something...” he trailed off voice cracking, knowing his friends “tendencies.”

“I’m sorry,” George replied his voice small, “Clay’s getting married,” he muttered trailing off in defeat.

“I know dude, I’m so sorry,” Nick replied sadly.

“I just feel numb,” George stated with a monotone voice, “I’m too late,” Nick sat in silence taking his friends words into consideration.

“Mayb-“

“I love him Nick,” George cried out, “I love him with every bone in my body so much it hurts. I think about him all the time, but he will never know how I feel,” George ranted before adding, “I don’t believe in much Nick, but I believe in him,” hot tears streamed down his face.

“I think you need to tell him,” Nick frowned, his heart shattered, hearing his friends pained words.

“Are you crazy?! There is no way in hell I’d do that,” George replied panicked.

“No I’m not, I know you George,” an audible sigh emerged from the other line, “you let things bottle up until you break. I won’t let you spiral again,” Nick grimaced at the memory.

“I won’t,” George lied clenching his teeth.

“George...”

“I promise,”

“We love you George. Please don’t forget that,” Nick said worriedly

“I love you guys too,” George replied meekly.

“Clay is worried sick about you, you know?” Nick asked

“He is?”

“Yes so please don’t shut him out,”

“I won’t,” George cringed as he replied sadly. He really didn’t want to shut Clay out but every inch of his body was telling him to shut down, “I’m going to go now thank you for everything,”

“Anytime,”

And like that the call ended.  
•••••  
(3 hours earlier)

“Congratulations Clay I’m so happy for you,” George voice cracked. Weird.

“Thank you George,” the blonde exclaimed, the smile evident on his face, “I’m so happy she said yes, I love her...”

“I- I have t-to go,” the brunettes voice cut off the blondes. Georges voice sounded like it cracked as he hung up the call not even waiting for a response.

Clay stood shocked the smile falling from his face. The crack in Georges voice was unfamiliar and broke the blondes heart. He sounded as if he were on the verge of tears. Why was George acting so weird? Clay thought for certain that George would be happy for him. George was his best friend after all.

Surly George wasn’t jealous. Clay had accepted a while ago that his friend didn’t reciprocate his feelings so he did his best to move on. He found Jessica. He loved Jessica and her soft brown hair he loved her British accent, he loved her glowing honey eyes. He loved her humor and how much she resembled George.

Clays eyes widened. No, he loved Jessica for herself. He was going to marry her there was no way he was going back now.

He was completely over George, and his heart most certainly did not flutter whenever the brunette laughed. That was in no way true.

Above all else he was worried for his best friend and the way George ended the call didn’t sit right with him.

Clay picked up his phone and dialed George’s number.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

No response. Clay sighed and texted George  
~~~  
Hey man what’s up?

You okay?  
~~~  
An hour passed with no response.  
~~~  
You’re scaring me George

Please pick up the phone  
~~~  
A half an hour passed and again no response. Clay sighed in defeat and picked up his phone to call Nick.

“Hello?” Nick asked tiredly.

“Nick have you heard from George?” His tone remained serious and quite honestly frightening.

“Uh no. Is there something wrong?” Nick asked fearing the worst.

“I don’t know I told him I was getting married to Jess-“

“Wait you’re getting married to Jessica?” Nicks eyes widened as he cut the blonde off, “when were you going to tell me this?”

“Well I told George first but he seemed less than thrilled about it. It’s bugging me and he hasn’t responded,” Clay replied sadly.

“I mean maybe it’s something else that made him freak out, I don’t know,”

“I hope so,” Clay muttered.

“I-I need to go to the bathroom I’ll talk to you later,” Nick stated, hurriedly hanging up the phone.

What the fuck is it with people and just handing up on him. Clay pondered hoping he didn’t do something wrong. Clay rung his phone one more time in a last ditch effort.

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

No response, so he sent one final text.  
~~~

I hope you are doing okay man I don’t know what’s happening or if you are okay but I want to let you know that I’m always here for you. You are everything to me George and I love you.   
•••••  
(Present Time)

George hung up the call feeling raw and exposed. He had poured the things he’s been thinking for years out onto the surface, even if it was only with Nick.

Carefully, the brunette stared at the notifications from Clay. He froze at the last part of the paragraph  
~~~

You are everything to me George and I love you.

~~~

His heart unwillingly fluttered and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. The numbness turned into sadness as he picked up his phone ready to text back. He started to type out a response but he couldn’t bring himself to send it.

George groaned in frustration as he threw his phone on his bed. And turned back sinking down in his chair further.

At some point he nodded off and sleep overcame him  
•••••

Days and weeks blurred together and George lost track of what day it was. He stopped eating, and taking care of himself in general. He was spiraling and there was nothing he could do.

Dozens of missed calls and unread text messages sat untouched on his phone. He hadn’t grasped his phone at all since he threw it on his bed.

Most days were spent in his dingy grey room. The curtains remained shut and the whole room was flooded with darkness at all times. George barely came out of his room and on the rare occasion he did he only went to the bathroom and maybe got some water.

George’s ribs had started to show through his stomach and his spine was pushed up against his skin. His limbs had become boney and lanky and his cheekbones were sunken in. George could barely look at himself in the mirror because each time he did the more he hated himself.   
•••••  
Many days and a couple of weeks passed since the incident and everyone was worried about George. No one had herd or seen him in ages.

Clay decided to take it into his own hands he had spent the last couple of weeks feeling numb and empty. Jessica tried her best to help but the constant pulling away from her caused an unwanted rift in their relationship.

“I’m going to see George,” he muttered passing Jessica in the living room, grabbing his car keys. It was long overdue for him to visit George.

“Whatever,” she replied irritated. Clay only rolled his eyes and shut the door.  
•••••

The drive was anxious and silent, not even soft music in the background. Small waves of heat came from the back of his eyes as they started to gloss over. “What if I’m too late?” He thought letting a tear fall down his cheek.

As the apartment complex came into view a warm bubble of anxiousness pooled in the pit of his stomach. He pulled into a parking spot as he saw Georges car sitting unused and untouched. Clay peered on the inside and dust covered the dashboard. Something did not seem right.

He hastily walked up the stairs, George’s apartment coming into view.

Clay carefully and softly knocked on the door.  
•••••

George stared numbly at the ceiling. Weeks, months, and days passed, for all he knew he could have been here for a year. His vision blurred as he was fading in and out of consciousness. He had no clue if it was day or nighttime. His body had gone cold and the only thing keeping him warm was the dirty comforter sprawled over his bed.

~~~  
Knock knock  
~~~

George stiffened. The silence in his room had broken for the first time since his spiral. George thought he had imagined it but it came again.

~~~  
Knock knock  
~~~

A muffled voice came from the door as well as it echoed through the still apartment. George slowly sat up and swung his legs over his bed. As he stood up his legs started to wobble underneath him. He grasped on the bed for support and remained there for a couple of seconds to stabilize himself. He slowly made his way out of his room and into the hallway ignoring the blazing pain aching throughout his entire body.

George eventually got to the door and he shakily reached for the door handle.   
•••••  
Clay knocked again, worry pooling throughout his stomach. He got an urge to just open the door and search for the smaller but he didn’t.

“George please open up,” He called out

After minutes and no sign of the door opening Clay turned away. As soon as he turned the door cracked open.

Clay was horrified at the sight of his best friend. The brunette had gone pale and looked like he was halfway on deaths doorstep.

“George?” Clay asked inching carefully forward his eyes glossed over. The brunette stiffened as the blood fell from his face.

“C-Clay?” He rasped. The blonde was unsettled by the gravel and weight in his voice. George’s vision started to blur and a storming headache flooded his head.

The mans small frame started to shake violently as he started to sway back and forth. George was pulled away from darkness filling his vision when Clays hands were placed upon his shoulders. His body tensed as he gazed up at Clay.

Clays eyes were glazed with worry and hurt and they danced to try and read George’s expression. He was only met with a blank face.

“Georgie what happened?” Clay asked softly pushing a strand of hair away from his face. Without any warning tears flooded George’s vision. He suppressed a cry climbing up his throat as lip started to tremble. His whole body started to shake violently, “Its okay George,” Clay whispered letting the smaller let everything out. With the newfound permission he let out a muffled cry as he buried his face in Clays chest. George harshly grabbed Clays shirt as he squeezed the taller tightly.

Clay squeezed his eyes shut as the muffled screams of his friend filled his ears. It was heartbreaking, absolutely heart shattering. A warm tear rolled down his cheek as he rubbed soothing circles on the small of George’s back.

Clay held his best friend there never wanting to let go for he was too scared to let go.   
•••••  
At some point they moved into George’s apartment. Clay couldn’t bring himself to let go so they stayed there for a while until George finally pulled away.

“I’m sorry I-“

“No don’t apologize George,” Clay interrupted grasping the frail hands in his own. The coolness of the smaller’s hand was alarming to say the least.

“I just feel bad-“

“George-“

“I didn’t want to bring you into this mess-“

“George-“

“I didn’t call you back, I’m so sorry-“ George continued panic rising within him as tears threatened to fall.

“George look at me,” the smaller stoped abruptly and turned to face the taller, “I’m not mad nor will I ever be mad. You did nothing wrong alright?”

George’s panic subsided and he nodded slowly.

The rest of the evening was filled with Clay slowing introducing food back to the smaller and he started to help pick up around the house, trying to restore its condition. George was to tired to be embarrassed but he was beyond grateful. Clay got into the bathroom and started to clean a little in there. Once finished he turned on the water and got things ready so George could wash himself off and change.

“Let me know if you need any help,” Clay called out letting the smaller into the steaming room.

“Aye eye captain,” George said weakly closing the door. Clay turned into Georges room. He turned on lights and opened the windows slightly, letting the soft breeze take away the hurt and pain caused within the room.

Clay had refrained from asking what happened even if it was killing him. George would tell him when he’s ready and Clay would wait until that day.

Eventually George came out of the bathroom and they continued the long process of trying to repair the damages that had been done.

Clay stayed at George’s house for a good week or two, helping the other get back on his feet. Jess was not to thrilled about that one.   
•••••  
(11 Months Later)

George awoke dreadfully as the sunlight pricked his eyes. Today was the day of Clays wedding. That thought alone was enough to ruin George’s day. He hated it but he had to push the hurt aside and be there for his best friend. After his spiral he managed, with a lot of help from Clay and Nick, to get back to his normal weight. Warmth had returned to his body and his skin had color within it. His cheeks filled out and his arms regained their strength. It wasn’t easy by any means but he managed. Even though he was in love with his best friend, knowing for certain he couldn’t have him, George tried to make the best of it. He still got upset but he promised for the sake of his and his friends mental well-being not to spiral. He feared if he did he might be so far gone no one could save him. Not even Clay.

So with a fake smile and confident posture, the brunette put on his suit and left for the church.  
•••••  
As George arrived he sat down in the pews next to Nick.

“Hey bud...” Nick began before being shortly cut off by George.

“Stop I don’t need pity,” he said a little to harshly, making the raven flinch, “I’m sorry Sapnap I’m just trying not to think about it too much,” he sighed gazing down at his fiddling fingers.

“No it’s okay George,” he replied setting a comforting hand on the brunettes back, “I know this is hard for you but you’ll get through it I promise,” he finished patting the others back gently.

“I guess,” he sighed sadly.

“You’re strong dude, I believe in you,”

“Thanks Nick,” George let off a little smile.

“There it is,” Nick said pointing at the smile before grinning himself. George only playfully rolled his eyes.  
•••••

The wedding ceremony started soon after that. Neither the groom nor the bride looked too thrilled, which really did surprise George. He didn’t over analyze it because he was to busy staring at Clay and how handsome he looked. It quite literally took his breath away.

Clays eyes shot to George’s as they made brief eye contact with each other. Even though Clay smile was strained it was there when he saw George. George smiled back weakly. The smile physically hurt him to do because all he wanted to do was not smile.

The bride came down the aisle as a song that sounded like a death march came on. She looked less than happy to be there as well. It took everything now George’s power to not just get up and leave.

The pair got up and the ceremony had officially begun. They exchanged quick vows without a single tear of happiness or really any emotion for that matter. Then they exchanged the wedding bands along with more vows.

“If anyone believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace,” the preacher spoke. Something within George clicked and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. George stood up his hands shaking. Everyone’s eyes shot to him, completely shocked. Clays mouth was held agape as he made eye contact with George.

“I object,” he said loudly as he shuffled out of his seat, ripping his eyes away from the ripping gazes he got as he ran up the aisle, “I object,” he repeated when he got to the alter.

“G-George?” Clay asked stunned.

“I said I object you idiot” George replied,  
“I’m not the type of guy who rudely barges in on a white vail occasion,” George paused before staring directly at Clay, “but you are not the type of guy who should be marrying the wrong person,”

“What?” Clay and Jessica asked in unison.

With a sudden boost of confidence George grabbed Clays tie and yanked it towards his face. He pressed his lips softly on top of Clay. Fireworks exploded between the two for the brief moment their lips touched. The feeling was unexplainable. It was almost if it were magic, surreal almost. The world around the pair faded into darkness. Clay was shocked and a warm pool formed in his stomach as he kissed back softly full of the want that has formed over years. Clays hand softly caressed George’s cheek trying to deepen the kiss. George only pulled away. Clay leaned forward more to try and catch the brunettes lips once again. He only failed.

“So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,” he whispered disentangling his hands from the others suit, before turning and walking out quickly.

“What the hell was that?” Jessica asked, turning to Clay angrily.

“I’ve got to go,” he whispered his eyes trained on the exit, “it’s over Jessica,” he said cooly. Clay started to trail behind George as he rapidly exited the building.

•••••  
George started to panic, he fucked everything up. All he had to do was stay silent but no he couldn’t even do that.

But the kiss felt amazing. He was on cloud nine the entire time.

No it was wrong he shouldn’t have done it.

But it felt so right.

No.

Footsteps snapped George out of his internal fight

“You came?” George asked turning to his best friend, “I’m so sorry I really didn’t...”

“Shut up,” Clay interrupted pulling George to his lips as fast as possible. George instantaneously kissed back, electricity branching from wherever the blonde touched. The taller brought his hands up to cup the brunettes cheek as he tilted his head, kissing deeper. George pressed impossibly closer to the blonde and kissed back with passion.

The kiss was slow and careful but it got the message the pair had been trying to send for years. The pair took in panting breaths when they parted.

“Come on let’s go,” George said hurriedly grabbing Clays hand. The blonde smiled grasping the hand tightly. He trailed behind George as they got a good distance away from the Church. George stopped abruptly, and turned to the disheveled blonde.

“Okay I need to get this out,” George let out a breath calming his nerves, “I love you so much it hurts me. That was the reason I spiraled almost a year ago. You are my air, my water, my shelter. I can’t live without you Clay. I spend everyday thinking about you. I don’t believe in much but I do believe in you Clay,” George refrained from looking at the blonde and he continued his rant, “Clay, I need to know if you feel the same before I can go further.”

Clay didn’t speak he only tilted the brunettes head up so they could look each other in the eyes. He leaned down and captured the brunettes lips in a deep kiss. The type of kiss that makes your knees weak, the type of kiss that makes you forget every instinct you have. Butterflies poured from the smaller’s stomach and he kissed back softly. Clay hand gently pressed on the small of George’s back as he pressed them together.

“I don’t even know why you had to ask that question Georgie,” Clay whispered when they parted.

They stared lovingly at each other and for the first time since this mess, there was clarity.

They belonged with each other.

That’s the only thing the pair knew, everything else faded and it was left with them and only them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I say with all of these feedback is welcome along with constructive criticism.
> 
> Love you guys
> 
> Bye :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope y’all enjoyed this please leave requests in the comments and have a nice day


End file.
